The Monster Within
by Scarletleaf66
Summary: "Monster... So now I'm a monster huh? You don't know the true meaning of the word monster... I'll show you... Oh I'll show you what a real monster is! You might have gotten rid of me now but just you wait! You and this pathetic city will burn! And there is nothing... nothing you can do to stop me!" Aki has finally snapped! Who could have done this to her? Please R&R!
1. The Birth of a Monster

Hello everyone! Well… this is my second story! :D I hope you all enjoy it! Please review afterwards! Pretty please! I will give you waffles! I like waffles… Okay… so I can't give you waffles… But I can give you imaginary waffles! *Hands you waffles*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds… but I do own the imaginary waffles I just gave you a few moments ago!

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Birth of a Monster  
**

"I summon Sacrifice Lotus!" declared Hideo, the Senator of Neo Domino City.

"Not so fast daddy!" said a younger Aki. "I activate my Trap Card! Rose Flame!"

"Nani!?" Hideo said.

"That's right daddy!" Aki said gleefully. " Now-"

_Ring-Ring-Ring!_

"I'm so sorry dear…" Hideo apologized as he answered his phone. "Hello? I see… Alright… I'm on my way…" Hideo ended the call and turned to Aki.

"I'm so sorry dear… but I got a call and I have to go-" Hideo apologized.

"NO!" Aki screamed. "YOU CAN'T GO! YOU JUST GOT HERE!"

"I know sweetie," Hideo explained. "But you see-"

"NO DADDY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! I ACTIVATE THE EFFECT OF ROSE FLAME! BECAUSE YOU SUMMONED A PLANT-TYPE MONSTER ONTO YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD, YOU TAKE 500 POINTS OF DAMAGE!" she declared.

A whirlwind of fire and petals suddenly erupts from the card, flinging Hideo against a wall. As Hideo begins to fall, Setsuko, Aki's mother, rushes towards his side. "Hideo! Are you okay!?"

Hideo gave nothing but a grunt as he struggled to get back up. "Aki!" shouted Setsuko. "How could you!"

They both stared at Aki and were surprised by what they saw. Tears flowed from poor little Aki eyes as she gripped her arm. An eerie, red light suddenly rushed out of Aki's arm as the Claw of the Crimson Dragon mark begins to form. "Mommy! Daddy! I-I'm scared!" said Aki.

She cautiously took a step towards her parents, hoping for reassurance but Hideo reacted violently.

"Stay away!" screamed Hideo. "What kind of power is that!?"

"Hideo! Enough!" commanded Setsuko but it fell on deaf ears.

"Y-You MONSTER!"

Aki then froze in place, staring at her parents in shock. "I-I'm a m-monster?" whispered Aki. "I-I'm a monster?"

"HIDEO!" Setsuko declared in shock.

Hideo stared at Aki and realized what he just said to his daughter. She sat on the floor, her expression that of a broken person. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry Aki…" he whispered but Aki gave no impression of hearing him and continued to cry.

* * *

Little Aki was sleeping quietly in her bed, tears still flowing freely from her eyes.

"Hideo…" Setsuko whispered as she watched her daughter sleep. "How could you?"

She then began gently stroking her daughter's head, hoping to reassure her as much as possible. Aki suddenly grimaced and gave a small cry of pain.

"Aki?" Setsuko said in a panicked voice. "What's wrong Aki?"

"So… I'm a monster?" Aki said in a pained whispered.

"No dear! Don't say that! Never say that!"

"I-I'm a monster?" Aki continued to say in her sleep. "I will never be loved?"

"You will always be loved dear!"

"Why?" Aki asked. "Why am I a monster? Why does daddy hate me?"

Setsuko froze in place, too shocked to continue reassuring her daughter. _'Does Hideo lover her?'_ Setsuko thought. _'He was so shaken up… He didn't even look at Aki when he left for that meeting… Aki… What are you dreaming about?'_

~Aki's Dream~

_"Hello!" Aki asked. "Can anyone hear me?" Aki received no response._

_"Hello!? Please help! It's so dark! I-I'm scared!" Still no response._

_Aki sighed. "I guess I better find a way out of here…"_

_She started walking straight ahead, not knowing how far or how long she continued walking for but finally, there was relief. Light started shinning up ahead. Feeling a rush of hope, Aki dashed towards the light. Boy was she surprised at what was waiting for her up ahead._

_Waiting for her was… well herself. A mirror image of her tiny, tiny self. The only difference_ _was her sclera's were pitch black and a sinister grin plastered her face._

_"Hello?" Aki asked hesitantly. "Who are you?"_

_"Well that's an easy question. I'm **you**. More like your dark half if that helps," Dark Aki stated._

_"Y-You're me!? You can't be-"_

_"But I am. I am the darkness within your heart and I know what happened between you and father."_

_Aki's eyes widened. "Everything!?"_

_Dark Aki nodded. "Everything. I got to say, I'm proud of you. You finally awakened your powers. Congratulations."_

_"Congratulation!?" Aki exclaimed. "I hurt daddy!" Aki's eyes widened. "I'm a monster?"_

_"Aki-"_

_"I-I'm a monster?" Aki asked. "I will never be loved?"_

_Dark Aki shook her head. "Listen Aki," she said. "The world out there… is full of hate and despair… And because of who we are… well… we will never be accepted…" _

_"Why?" Aki continued to ask. "Why am I a monster? Why does daddy hate me?"_

_"All will be answered sweet, sweet Aki," Dark Aki said. "Now close your eyes and rest."_

* * *

Since that incident, Aki began to distance herself from her parents and the sting of her father's comment continued to play over and over again. _'Y-You MONSTER!'_ screamed Hideo.

Aki laughed silently on her swing at the park. Her Duel Disk was strapped securely to her arm, covering the Crimson Dragon mark. She shifted the duel disk a little, until the mark was slightly visible. _'Heh… I guess I am a monster… but what is this mark… this… **curse**?' _Aki thought.

She gazed at the other kids, watching how they interacted with their parents… how they interacted with each other… they just seemed so… **normal**.

"Hey! Look at that freak over there!" screamed a little boy.

"Did you hear what she did to the Senator? I heard she reacted violently with some strange powers… She is dangerous I say!" said another boy.

Aki continued to listen to their conversation, becoming more and more enraged with each and every comment.

"Yeah! She is a MONSTER!" screamed a girl.

That did it. Something snapped and Aki's eyes widened with a crazed look. A sadistic smile started to spread across her face as she pulled out one card from her deck. "I'm a monster huh?" whispered Aki as she slowly walked towards the group of kids.

One of them noticed her walking towards their little group. "Hey look everyone! The monster decided to join us!"

"So I'm a monster?" Aki continued to whisper.

"Go away! You don't belong here! FREAK!"

"I'M A MONSTER HUH!?" screamed Aki. "HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL MONSTER IS!" She then placed the one card in the monster card zone on her Duel Disk. "I SUMMON GIGAPLANT!"

All of the kids screamed as they began to run away from Aki. "THAT'S IT! RUN! SCREAM!" Aki said, her sadistic grin spreading even wider.

* * *

_Slap!_

Hideo harshly slapped Aki across the face, making a harsh red mark form on her cheek.

Aki just stood there, with the same sadistic smile across her face.

Hideo and Setsuko stared at her in shock. "I'm so sorry Aki-"

"Sorry for what?" she interjected. "Don't I deserve it?" Her smile started to spread even wider. "Don't I deserve it because I'm not normal daddy? After all, I am a monster right?" She then looked down, her hands clenched into tight fists. "I **hate** you daddy…"

She then ran up the stairs, towards her room. Hideo stared at her hopelessly, and then began to walk away, leaving Setsuko standing in the middle of the room.

_'Hideo… What have you done?'_ thought Setsuko. She gazed towards Aki's direction, shook her head, and went to find her husband.

"You're sending her to Duel Academy?" exclaimed Setsuko.

"It's the only way…" said Hideo.

"The only way for her?" asked Setsuko. "Or the only way for you?" She gave one last hopeless glare, and walked away.

"Sweetie…"

"Don't touch me!" Setsuko screamed and continued to walk away.

* * *

~Eight years later~

"You're sending me where!?" said Aki. Gone was the little six year old. What took her place instead was a young teenager, around fourteen years old. Her skin was fair and her rich, brown eyes were cold as ice. Her hair was chin length with the addition of long, elbow length bangs that framed her face. She wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also wore a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. A red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion decorated her chest and on her arms were a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same hue as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt. Red high heeled pumps were also included.

"We are sending to you to Duel Academy," Hideo said firmly.

"But why!?" Aki asked. "You can educate me just as well over here! Oh no…" Aki said her eyes widening. "Is this your way of getting rid of me daddy?"

"Listen to me!" Hideo said.

"Why should I listen to you!?" Aki screamed. "You hate me daddy! You were always trying to find an excuse to get rid of me! Well there you go!" Aki stated. "You finally did it. You finally got rid of the **monster**!" She looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm not a monster… Why can't you see that? You really do hate me huh, daddy?" She then stormed towards her room and locked her door.

"Why does he hate me? I'm not really a monster am I?" Aki asked herself in between sobs.

_'It's okay Aki…' _said a voice.

"Huh?" Aki said. "Who said that?"

_'Hmm… Seems like you don't remember me… Well, it has been eight years since we last spoke…'_

"What?" Aki asked. "Who are you!?"

Suddenly, black mist started crawling towards the middle of the room. _'You still don't remember?'_

Aki shook her head. "Who are you!?"

The black mist started swirling, faster and faster until a miniature tornado was spinning in the middle of the room. Then suddenly, relief. The tornado disappeared and standing in front of me was the exact image of… myself… But with such cruel, cruel eyes…

"Is that really you? Your umm…"

She laughed softly. _'Call me Rose.'_

"Rose," Aki said while smiling. "So… are you the same one I saw eight years ago? My… darker half?"

Rose nodded. _'Yes… That is correct… And as you can see…' _She gestured towards the remaining black mist floating in the air. _'Your hatred has grown.'_

Aki looked at her, worried. "Is that a bad thing?"

Rose nodded. _'Too much hatred isn't good for someone so young… You have experience so much pain and suffering…' _Rose explained. _'I must leave now…' _Rose said in a hurry.

"Wait!" Aki pleaded. "Don't leave!"

Rose looked at her gently. _'I will **never** leave you Aki… After all… I am **you**.'_

"But… What if I never see you again? What if it takes another eight years before we can talk to each other? Please don't leave me," Aki pleaded.

_'That will **never happen again**,'_ Rose swore. _'I will **always **be with you.' _Rose then disappeared in a swirl of black mist.

"Rose!" Aki said. She looked at the spot where Rose was standing at a few moments ago. "Is that… a card?"

Aki quickly moved towards the card and grabbed it with greedy hands. "Black Rose Dragon…" Aki whispered. "Oh Rose…" Aki said.

* * *

Aki began to run towards her home in the middle of the night, tears streaming from her eyes. Bruises littered her body, showing signs of abuse. Blood oozed from a large gash on her leg and a strange metal collar was placed around her neck. "Mommy! Daddy!" she cried.

She finally made it and stood in front of one of the house's many windows. She watched her parents carefully as they both sat together. They looked… happy. As she continued to watch, she saw that they began to laugh and realized that they truly didn't care for her… that they were truly **happy** without her there. Tears once again streamed from her faced as she pulled out one card from her deck.

_'They don't care about you…'_ whispered a voice in her mind.

Her hand started to tremble. "Shut up Rose!" she screamed.

_'They don't **love** you!' _the Rose continued to say._ 'Just look at them! Laughing! Enjoying your pain! They deserve to die!'_

Aki fell to her knees while clutching her head. "I said shut up!"

_'Show them what a true monster is!' _commanded Rose. _'They continue saying it time and time again! Show them! They have abused you long enough! Show them! They have tortured you long enough!'_

"No!" Aki screamed. "I refuse!"

_'Your father has never loved you! In fact, he sent you to that hell hole on purpose! Just look at yourself!'_

Aki shook her head.

_'LOOK AT YOURSELF! Your body is littered with bruises! They place a collar around your neck as if you're some kind of **dog**!'_ Rose spat. _'They raped you time and time again! Just to fulfill their own needs! They cut you because they enjoy your cries of pain! Yet you do **nothing**! Kill them I say!'_

Aki continued to shake her head. "SHUT UP I SAID!"

* * *

Setsuko stiffened when she heard such a painful cry of pain coming from outside. "Hideo…"

Hideo looked up from his plate of food, wondering what could be the problem. "Yes dear?" he said with his mouth full of food.

Setsuko stood up. "Did you hear that? It sounded like someone was in so much pain…"

Hideo set his plate down firmly, demanding attention. "Sweetie, I think you're hearing things. C'mon… we actually had some time to relax and spend some time together-"

"AKI!" Setsuko screamed in fright. She opened up the window and ran towards her daughter.

Tears flowed from Aki's eyes and she clutched her head firmly. Her body was shaking violently and her breaths came out in quick gasps. Sweat dripped down her face and she turned deathly pale.

"Aki?" Setsuko asked. "Are you okay sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Help…" Aki gasped out. "I SAID SHUT UP!" she creamed to the unknown voice.

"Setsuko? Where did you go?" called Hideo. "SETSUKO!"

"I'm over here!" she called back.

"Don't go running off like that dear, you had me- Ahh!" Hideo screamed in fright. "What is that **monster** doing here!?"

_'You hear that?' whispered Rose. 'No one cares for you. No one loves you. They will only bring more pain and sadness…'_

"What should I do…?" whispered Aki, not aware of her mother trying to soothe her.

"Aki?" Setsuko asked, perplexed.

_'Destroy everything. Break all ties you have with these demons. They mean nothing to you. Show them what a **true** monster is! SHOW THEM YOUR **TRUE **POWER!'_

Aki suddenly screamed as a huge beam of light exploded from her, thus breaking all of the mirrors on the house.

"Aki!?" Setsuko said frightfully.

"Let's get out of here!" screamed Hideo. He yanked on Setsuko's arm but she violently shook him off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hideo asked.

"I'm going to make sure that **our** daughter is okay!" hissed Setsuko. She gave him one last hatefull glare and ran.

"You're going to make sure the **monster** is okay!?" exclaimed Hideo.

Setsuko froze and slowly turned around. "That is our **daughter** over there. You better remember that," she said in a deadly tone. She then turned back around and ran.

* * *

"Aki!?" Setsuko called. "Aki where are you!?"

She stopped when she saw Aki, clutching her head in pain. An eerie black aura flowed out from her, killing anything it touched. "Aki!?"

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME!**" Aki said in a crazed voice. She then stood up and ran far, far away, never looking back.

* * *

~Aki POV~

I don't know how long I ran, but I didn't care. After all… no one would care for a monster like me.

"Monster... So now I'm a monster huh? You don't know the true meaning of the word monster... I'll show you... Oh I'll show you what a real monster is! You might have gotten rid of me now but just you wait! You and this pathetic city will burn! And there is nothing... nothing you can do to stop me!" Aki said, a sinister smile spreading across her face. "Huh daddy?" I said as I stared at the sky. "What are you going to do now?"

* * *

And that is Chapter One! Please Review! :D


	2. Abuse

**Just a heads up to everyone! This story is now rated M!**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds

* * *

**Chapter 2: Abuse**

A lone figure walked through the streets of Neo Domino City. Her magenta hair was in tatters and cuts and bruises littered her body. A large metal collar was placed tightly around her neck and blood still oozed out from the cut on her left leg, staining the streets scarlet. An eerie, black aura surrounded her, filling the atmosphere with hatred and malice.

'_Where do you plan to go?' _asked a voice.

The figure remained silent, still deep in thought.

'_Aki?' _the voice asked again. _'Where do you plan to go?'_

"Back to Duel Academy, Rose," Aki simply stated.

'_WHAT!?' _Rose screamed. In a swirl of black mist, Aki's darker half suddenly appeared in front of her. And she looked furious. _'WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!?'_

"I-"

'_LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO YOU!'_

"I know but-"

'_NO BUTS!" _Rose hissed. _'WHY!? WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK!?'_

"Rose!" Aki said. "Don't you think I **know** what they did to me!? They have raped me countless times, cut me countless times! And other unspeakable things as well!"

Rose looked down, tears slowly forming in her eyes. _'Then __**why**__...?'_

Aki looked at her seriously. "Well for one," Aki stated while gesturing towards her torn up Duel Academy uniform. "I need to grab all of the stuff I left at my dorm. And second," she said while a sadistic grin started to spread across her face. "It's time for a little revenge don't you think?" Aki held up her duel disk and showed Rose a particular card.

Rose returned the grin. "What time is the party?"

"It will start at noon."

'_Then I'll be there.'_

"Good."

* * *

Aki walked through the doors of Duel Academy and gazed at their walls with intense hatred. _'Soon…' _Aki thought. _'Soon this place will be no more!'_

She scaled many flights of stairs until she reached the area where all Academy students stay. Aki walked towards a door torn from its hinges, drenched in blood. The inside was an absolute mess. All the bed sheets were torn up, also drenched in blood and all of her pictures and most of her belongings were burned to dust.

'_This… was where they raped and cut me…' _Aki thought.

~Flashback Start~

_Aki just finished another day at Duel Academy. And she was glad! She couldn't stand all the stares and the whispers as she passed by the school halls. She went out for an hour or two after school to get some food to eat before she returns back to her dorm. _

_She went to a simple ramen stand, since that was all she could afford. Even though she was the daughter of the Senator, she didn't get any extra money to help her during school. In fact, when she asked for some money from her parents, Hideo claimed that they didn't have enough and that she was a grown woman, she could take care of herself. Aki always looked to Setsuko for some assistance afterwards. Her mother willingly agreed and snuck her some money from Hideo's pay but sadly, Hideo soon found out and Aki hasn't heard from her parents since._

_Aki quickly paid the owner and headed back towards Duel Academy. As she walked through the silent halls, she tried her best to take an unknown route, where no one would disturb her, but it always didn't work. _

_She was pushed forcefully against the wall as she was forced to give them blow jobs or hand jobs. When they were satisfied, they would urgently shove her away and make cut marks all along her body with their crude pocket knives. After they left, Aki stood up and continued to walk to her dorm only to once again be disturbed. _

_This would continue on for the night until it was five o'clock in the morning. Yet, she was used to it now. It has been going on for the whole school year and still no one has tried to stop this from happening to her. Aki has told __**everyone **__in the school that she trusted, or at least she thinks would help her out. Every time she told them her problem, they would give her such a fake apologetic smile and tell Aki that they will do their best. But after a while… Aki gave up on reporting it and decided to keep it to herself. Who would help a monster right? That's all everyone thought of her anyway. The monster. The freak. The demon. Those were the only words she knew of now. How she managed to cover up all of the bruises and cuts were unknown to her. _

_When Aki __**finally **__made it to her dorm, she was expecting relief, since usually afterwards everyone left her alone. But tonight was different. Tonight was the worst._

_Aki entered her dorm and locked her door. She quickly stripped of her clothing and took a nice, hot shower, washing away all of the grim and blood down the drain. When she was done, Aki changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. She knew that she only had an hour or so before she had to get ready for class once again._

_Suddenly, there were voices coming from outside of Aki's door, and they sounded angry. The doorknob started to rattle violently and there was a loud pounding against her door. The door then opened with a bang and four masked men entered. _"W-What do you want!?" _Aki said in fright._

"You have plagued us long enough **monster**," _one man growled and before Aki could react, she was jerked violently around, giving them time to tie her hands behind her back. Her eyes were then blindfolded and someone threw her to the ground._

_Aki cried out in pain when her shoulder made contact with the hard floor, but she knew better than the struggle. Struggling always made it worse. __**Always**__. Aki tried to remember when struggling actually helped her… Maybe they would leave her alone for a day or two but they would come back. And it would be worse. Much more worse. She might as well let it happen then to fight it. Heh… and if she did actually fight back and land a hit on them; they would just report her and say that the __**monster **__openly attacked them. Everyone would once again turn on her, give her their hateful glares, and kick her out of Duel Academy. Where would she go afterwards? Back to her parents? It was by a long shot but she would try. _"Please don't do this…" _Aki whimpered. _"Please… Just stop."

_A foot unexpectedly connected on her rib cage and she cried out once more. _"I remember saying that when we first dueled monster. But you didn't listen now did you?"

"But… But it's not my fault!"

"Sure it's not. It's not your fault that you've sent over half of the students going to this school to the hospital!"

"But it's not my fault! I can't control this power!"

_Someone stepped on Aki's throat, slowly applying pressure and cutting off her oxygen. _"Enough chit-chat. Let's begin." _Aki still refused to struggle and just silently cried, slowly trying to remove her hands from the bonds without alerting them, but she still couldn't breathe and began to choke. _

_Then suddenly, air flowed into her lungs and Aki coughed, turning on her side to breathe better._

"Dying like that would be too compassionate now don't you think, monster?" _the man asked. She was suddenly being dragged across her room, towards her bathroom. Her arms were being pulled awkwardly due to her bound wrists._

"Please stop! It hurts!" _Aki cried but it fell on deaf ears. She then heard the sound of running water and her face paled considerably. _"No…" _Aki whispered. _

_Aki was actually kind of glad she was blindfolded. She didn't have to see what a pitiful state she was in. But she still didn't know what the men wanted with her, and she was afraid to find out because she had a feeling these men meant to kill her. Sure, people had threatened her and molested her, but never had someone actually tried to kill her._

_The men stopped and tightly attached a large metal collar around her neck, as if she was some kind of dog. _"This is so you don't get any ideas **monster**," _one man hissed into her ear and violently tugged on the collar. They then grabbed Aki's head and forced into the running water. _

_Aki began to struggle but was failing. _'I can't breathe!' _Aki thought. Her bonds suddenly began to jerk but she was slowly fading away. She breathed out the last of her oxygen and tried to resurface but someone firmly held her head in place under the water. She didn't want to die by drowning… Dying by drowning was such a terrible fate! Yet nothing she did worked and she soon felt the burning pain in her chest, the sensation that came when there was no more oxygen her body could use. Aki's movements slowed and soon her body became limp as the burning continued to rip through her body and darkness began to claim her mind. Aki could feel her brain slowly shutting down, how everything became less real and more numb and she soon felt, saw, and heard nothing._

"Hey look! The monster is trying to die on us early!" _one man shouted and he kicked Aki in the ribcage once again but she didn't even mutter a sound. She was unaware of her surroundings and couldn't remember what was going on. _"Wake up monster!"

_Aki opened her mouth and gasped, coughing up water. Her body felt so heavy as the memories of what happened hit her once more. As she took in labored breathes, tears flowed out from her eyes and she curled up into a tight ball, hoping to protect herself. Someone would come to her aid right? Surly there are security cameras or guards in this school right? Would someone save her? _

"Good," _someone laughed._ "The monster isn't dead yet."

_Aki opened her mouth to ask a question but was interrupted by a sharp pain in her left leg. Instead of a question leaving her mouth, a piercing scream left instead. Aki's blood sprayed everywhere, staining the bathroom tiles scarlet. _

"Shut up!" _someone else said as he viciously slapped her across the face_. "Always so loud." _He then shoved the blindfold into Aki's mouth, leaving her frantic eyes to now see the four men standing before her. '_They all went to this school… Seniors actually,' _Aki thought. She couldn't move her left anymore, the pain being to unbearable. _'I… have to… get… out of here…' _Aki thought. She then slowly began to crawl away, but the pain was too much and she cried out in pain. _

_They then began to kick her in the stomach until she began to cough up blood. _"Stop trying to run away monster," _someone hissed. _"Or we will make your suffering even worse."

"We can drag this out for days, monster," _someone else said._

"And no cares enough about you to search for you, no one would miss you or come for you. We can torture you and no one would even notice you left. So be a good girl and stay put!" _the man hissed as he kicked me in the stomach one more time. Aki vomited out a fountain of blood and she whimpered and curled into herself once again._

_Aki silently cried. She knew that they were right. No one cared about her… let alone actually wonder what happened to her. No one saw past her powers. No actually tried to get to know her better. They only saw her as the monster. End of story._

"Aw, so you know it too."_ The man said and Aki knew he was smiling. Aki stayed silent, not even bothering to look at the men. She didn't even cry out even as pain lanced through her shoulder. What was the point in crying out when it brought no one?_

"Well this should be more easier," _one man said._

"No!" someone else shouted. "She needs to suffer. Look at the monster. She wants to die now. Maybe she finally realized what she is… but the monster must suffer first."

_As the four men began to think of her next punishment, Aki began to writhe beneath them. She tried to see past their masks but couldn't see their faces. Silent tears left her face as she watched the Fox, Dragon, Tiger and Bear talk amongst themselves. Finally, the man with the fox mask came to a conclusion. _"She is so young… I believe she does realize what she is… But she cannot go unpunished."

_Aki began to shiver and she realized that her pants were being removed and she weakly turned her head to see why. The man in the Tiger mask dragged her to her knees and dropped his own pants. Aki looked up in confusion but realized what he was planning when he removed the blindfold in her mouth and said _"Suck off me monster." _Aki dreadfully did as she was told, holding back tears of humiliation and pain but she knew better than to fight it. She knew that they were speaking the truth on how her suffering would be worse if she struggled… so she… let them do it. As much as she hated it. Aki flinched as a searing pain came from her behind. Her body froze with pain and she tried to pull away from the man before herself, but Dragon grabbed her hair painfully and dragged her back. Someone else grabbed her hips and the searing pain came back, with even more force than before. Aki let out a whimper of pain, closing her eyes tightly to keep back the tears, but it didn't work. The dry, burning pain in her back slowly became slicker and she could hear her blood dripping to the ground. _

"You know you like this **monster**," _someone whispered from behind her while licking her ear. Suddenly, Dragon climaxed and Aki stiffened but didn't move. When Dragon stepped away, she felt another weight on top of her and she clenched her hands into tight fists. She felt the body behind him moving and every time the body moved forward the pain returned and every time the body moved back, the pain receded just a little. Aki's body cringed and she closed her eyes, ignoring the grunts and moans the man was making as he thrust into her again. She understood now what the man was doing and began to sob._

"Oh my god…" _the man behind her moaned. _"You're so tight…" _The man pushed in once more before Aki felt her body tighten with release. Semen poured out between her thighs and the weight lifted, but she was in such pain and couldn't move._

"Why?" _Aki asked, her voice barely audible. _"Why are you doing this to me? I'm not a monster!"

_The man with the Fox mask chucked. _"I'm sorry sweetie but you are… No matter how much you deny it."

"The only monsters I see are you four," _Aki hissed._

_Fox grabbed her roughly and looked her in the eye. _"You still have much spirit left I see…" _he said. _"Let's break that spirit shall we?" _He then lifted her up in the air and threw her against the main door in her dorm, breaking the hinges and spraying her blood everywhere. He gripped her shoulders tightly as he-_

~Flashback Ends~

Aki snapped out of her daze and looked around her room once more. Sunlight caked the room, showing the full extent of the damage. She clenched her fists tight, her eyes burning with intense hatred.

"Soon…" she whispered. "Soon this school will burn."

* * *

And there you have it! There is Chapter 2! I kind of rushed on this one... Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D


	3. Finals

Hi everyone! So sorry about my late update… Been super busy lately… So many family issues… School… etc… Everything is just so stressful at the moment that I've hardly had any time to write and update my stories… Plus I've barely been getting any sleep. But I know it's no excuse! Gomen nasai! *Bows deeply*

Also! To those you wondering when Yusei is going to show up, don't worry! He will show up soon! Just not in this Chapter!

Now… for those of you who didn't know already… my first story, Element Child, has been discontinued but not forever! I'm currently re-writing it so please do look out for it! Second, if you already didn't know, I have a third story out named Promise! Please do check it out and umm… **M.A**! I now that we haven't been able to talk much (deeply sorry for that… I feel terrible about it ^_^') but I just want to say that I'm working on that part of the story you sent me! Don't worry and I'll try to send it to you soon! But anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's! I only own the plot and the characters in this story (besides the ones that are in the actual anime of course)! Please enjoy!

**The Monster Within**

**Chapter Three – Finals**

The sun was shining high up in the sky, enveloping the city in an array of colors. People went about their business, but smiles lit up their faces. The students at Duel Academy busily went to class, for it was the last day of school. Excitement filled the air. Today was going to be a great day… or so they thought.

Every student rushed to the Duel Arena where their final exams would take place. Everyone was bustling with enthusiasm as they each activated their Duel Disks and waited for their turn to be placed under the spotlight.

A figure in black a black, hooded robe hid in the shadows, watching them with disgust written on her face. Her golden eyes flashed with malice as she watched them laughing, enjoying their life. She hid deeper into the shadows when the Vice Principle, Rudolph Heitmann, glanced towards her direction. He shrugged and continued to send students into the Duel Arena.

'_You need to be more careful Aki…' _whispered Rose.

"I know Rose," Aki hissed and held her breath as a student passed by, "Don't you think I already know the consequences if I get caught? No one cares about me. No one cares about a witch…" Why? Why does everyone think I'm a witch?! I never did anything wrong! I never asked for this curse!

Rose materialized from the shadows and stood in front of Aki, her expression serious as she listened in on Aki's thoughts. _'I know Aki…' _she started, _'But are you sure you want to go through with this?'_ She squeezed Aki's shoulder tightly.

"Positive." Do… Do I? Aki shook her head. What other choice do I have? Was it fair that I had to go through all of this pain? No! I never asked for this! They all deserve to burn and die!

Rose sighed. _'I thought so. You were very vicious with Security. A slow yet painful death I tell you,' _she paused, _'I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, okay? If you ever need to talk about something… I'm here for you. I'm not like those worthless trashes! I'll never leave your side! I too felt the pain that you are experiencing at the moment.'_

Aki gasped. "What do you mean?"

Rose placed a finger on her lips. _'Not now. Not here. We'll talk about this another time…'_

Aki raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Understood."

Rose smirked. _'How much longer until the party starts?'_

"We will wait until the final duels start… then we shall strike."

'_Very well.' _Rose bowed and chuckled. She thendisappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Aki once again turned her attention to the Duel Arena and waited. Soon her time will come. Soon this school will burn! Soon everyone who has treated her wrong will pay dearly!

_**With! **_

_**Their! **_

_**Life!**_

"Attention everyone!" the principle announced and looked at the papers in his hand. "Thank you all for coming today. Now, I have noticed that five students have failed to report to the Duel Arena. Tsujimoto Shigeki, Asano Morihiro, Hideki Kinzo, Hosokaya Masami, and Izayoi Aki; please report to the Duel Arena immediately!"

The rest of the students scowled at the mention of Aki's name and whispered amongst themselves.

"_Where did the witch go?"_

"_Four of the top ten students in the senior class are missing…."_

"_Maybe she did something to them!"_

"_She must have killed them!"_

"_How could that demon do such a thing?!"_

"_Hang the witch!"_

"_Make her burn!"_

"_The monster within her is finally showing its true colors!"_

Aki clenched her fists tightly as she continued listening to their conversations.

'_No one cares about you… my Black Rose…'_

"Black Rose…?"

'_Yes…' _Rose hissed, _'You can no longer be Izayoi Aki! No, Izayoi Aki has endured too much pain! Too much suffering! No, Izayoi Aki was just the beginning. Soon you shall bloom into a deadly black rose and spread terror to this city!'_

"I… I don't understand…!"

'_**You **__don't need to understand…' _Rose whispered in Aki's ear, _'__**They **__need to understand! These people believe that you are a monster, a witch, a demon! Then you know what, show them! Show them what a true monster is! Become the Black Rose Witch… Shed away your human heart. Emotions will only get in the way!'_

"I…" Aki clutched at the chest as the darkness surrounding her thickened, making the air barely breathable. "I understand…"

"Enough!" the principle demanded as he desperately tried to regain his students' attention, "They can come on their own time. Now, you all know why we are all here today… It's time for your final exams!"

Everyone started cheering but they were soon interrupted.

"Quiet down everyone! Now, you all know the rules! So let the final exams begin!"

"Duel!" everyone screamed.

'_Soon they shall all die…'_

"Yes…"

…

"We have made it to the finals!" the principal announced and all the students cheered loudly. I would like bring to the arena Gensai Menma and Mishikawa Mikasa!"

A girl with long silvery white hair and gold eyes stood up from the stands and walked over to the principle. She wore the standard uniform for Duel Academy and a pale blue barrette clip was placed on the back of her head, keeping a part of her hair up.

Afterwards a young man with brown hair and large, round turquoise-green eyes and tan skin stood up and laughed. His short hair reaches the nape of his neck and falls middle-parted in front of his forehead in sort of a "curtain" style.

They both waved to the crowd.

"Now, as you all know they are both seniors! Just who will come out on top?!"

"Menma-kun!" some fan girls in the stands cheered.

"Mikasa-chan!" other fans cheered.

The principal smiled. "Now, you all know the rules…"

"It's time to duel!" the students cheered.

_(A/N: During ANY duels that I will write, I will be using the Original Card Names. For example, in Japan, they would say __**Bolt Hedgehog **__but in the English Version, they would say __**Quillbolt Hedgehog**__. So I will be sticking with the Japanese Names. Don't worry about not knowing the card effects for they will all be explained during the duel. Now… Enjoy the Duel!)_

**Mikasa – LP: 8000**

**Menma – LP: 8000 **

"Boku no tan!" Menma exclaimed, "Draw!" He glanced at his card and placed it in his hand. "It's an honor dueling you again… Mikasa-chan…"

Mikasa blushed. "The same goes for me… Menma-kun…"

Aki raised an eyebrow. "Lovers?"

'_Probably,' _Rose said indifferently, _'Can we attack already?'_

"Not yet. I'll give you the signal… But for now, wait."

Menma chuckled. "I Normal Summon _**Ritua Abyss **_in attack position!"

_**Ritua Abyss (Water/Fish/Effect/LV2)**_

_**ATK - 800 DEF - 500**_

"Oh?" Mikasa said, surprised, "New deck? What happened to your other deck?"

"Dragunity?" Menma said, "None of your concern. All you need to know is that I'm trying out a new dueling strategy."

She raised an eyebrow. New strategy?

"I activate _**Ritua Abyss'**_ effect!"Menma declared, "Whenever this card is summoned, I can add one "Ritua" Monster with 1000 defense or lower from my Deck to my hand!" He looked through his deck. "I'll add _**Vision Ritua**_ to my hand!"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. So he's running a Ritua Deck now? Interesting… A Deck that focuses on Ritual Summons and recycles cards in order to gain an advantage… I'll need to be careful.

"I'll set three cards face-down. Turn end."

**Mikasa – LP: 8000**

**Menma – LP: 8000 (Ritua/Gishki) **

"Then it's to me! Ore no tan!" Mikasa declared, "Draw!" She looked down at her hand and smirked. "Let's have some fun, shall we? You're not the only one who changed Decks!"

"You have a different Deck as well?" Menma said, astonished. "What happened to your Gusta Deck?"

"That _witch_ destroyed it!" she spat furiously and shook her head. "It's fine though… soon she shall face the judgment of the Lightlords!"

Aki frowned. "It wasn't my fault…" she whispered sadly, "I… I didn't mean it… I can't control this power…" I truly am sorry…

"I activate the Magic Card, _**Reinforcements of Light**_!" Mikasa declared.

"_**Reinforcements of Light**_?" Menma asked.

"That's right!" Mikasa exclaimed. "This allows me to send the top three cards of my Deck to the Cemetery in order to add one Level 4 or lower "Lightlord" monster to my hand!" she explained while sending _**Necro Gardna**_, _**Zombie Carrier**_, and _**Black Shining G **_to her Cemetery. "I add _**Lightlord Summoner Luminas **_to my hand!"

Menma tilted his head to the side. "Why would you destroy your own deck? You'll run out of cards!"

Mikasa smirked. "You clearly never faced Lightlords before. I activate the Magic Card _**Solar Exchange**_! By discarding _**Lightlord Magician Lyla**_ from my hand, I can draw two cards but afterwards I must send the next two cards from the top of my Deck to the Cemetery."

Menma gritted his teeth. There she goes again with getting rid of her cards! Just what is she planning?

"I'll draw two cards…" said Mikasa, "and send _**Lightlord Warrior Garos **_and _**Lightlord Beast Wolf **_to my Cemetery!"

Menma shook his head. Just what kind of strategy is this?! Destroying your own deck… for what purpose?! I'll have to be cautious though, she has a tuner in her Cemetery. Maybe she plans on dishing out a Synchro?

"I activate an effect from the grave!" Mikasa declared, "Because _**Lightlord Beast Wolf **_was sent from my Deck to the Cemetery, he gets Special Summoned!"

_**Lightlord Beast Wolf (Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect/LV4)**_

_**ATK - 2100 DEF - 300**_

"Nandato?!"

"Next," Mikasa declared, "I Normal Summon _**Lightlord Summoner Luminas **_in Attack Position!"

_**Lightlord Summoner Luminas (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/LV3)**_

_**ATK - 1000 DEF – 1000**_

"Now _**Luminas' **_effect activates!"

Menma nodded. "Which is…?"

Mikasa laughed. "I'm getting to it! By discarding a card from my hand," she explained, "I can Special Summon any Level 4 or below "Lightlord" monster in my Cemetery. I send _**Lightlord Paladin Jayne **_to the grave in order to activate _**Luminas' **_effect! Return to me, _**Lightlord Warrior Garos**_!"

_**Lightlord Warrior Garos (Light/Warrior/Effect/LV4)**_

_**ATK - 1850 DEF- 1300**_

Menma's eyes widened. Amazing. Just simply amazing. She summoned three monsters on just her first turn! "So this is the might of the Lightlords… Just what are you planning?"

Mikasa tsked him. "You really expect me to reveal everything to you from the very start of the duel?"

Menma sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well…"

Mikasa sighed but looked at him playfully. "You're hopeless you know that?"

"I know…"

She chuckled. "Battle!"

Menma braced himself. Here it comes!

"_**Lightlord Summoner Luminas**_!" Mikasa shrieked, "Attack _**Ritua Abyss**_!"

"No you don't! Trap Card open!" Menma countered, "_**Poseidon Wave**_! When one of your monsters declares an attack, I can negate your attack and inflict you with 800 points of damage for each face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster I control!"

"Nani?!"

"That right! And _**Ritua Abyss**_ is a Fish-Type!"

"Argh!" Mikasa screamed as she was hit by a huge wave of water.

**Mikasa – LP: 7200 (Lightlords/Lightsworn/Twilights)**

**Menma – LP: 8000 (Ritua/Gishki) **

"Not bad, not bad at all," Mikasa praised. "But I still have two more attacks! Just how will you fend them off? _**Lightlord Warrior Garos**_! Attack!"

"_**Ritua Abyss**_!" Menma cried as his monster got obliterated but pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Trap Card open! _**Call of Living Dead**_! This allows me to resurrect my fallen monster! Rise, _**Ritua Abyss**_!"

**Misaki – LP: 7200 (Lightlords/Lightsworn/Twilights)**

**Menma – LP: 6950 (Ritua/Gishki) **

Mikasa smirked. "You never know when to give up, do you, Menma-kun?"

"I will never give up!" Menma said. "I activate _**Ritua Abyss**_**'** effect! Whenever this card is summoned, I can add one "Ritua" Monster with 1000 defense or lower from my Deck to my hand! I'll add _**Ritua Noellia **_to my hand!"

"Tch, I'm impressed! But can you survive my final attack? _**Lightlord Beast Wolf**_ attack!"

**Mikasa – LP: 7200 (Lightlords/Lightsworn/Twilights)**

**Menma – LP: 5650 (Ritua/Gishki) **

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. He didn't activate his last face-down… That means he's planning something! I'll need to be prepared.

"I'll set one card face-down. At my End Phase," Mikasa stated, "I must send the top three cards of my deck to my Cemetery due to _**Luminas'**_ second effect!" She sent _**Grow-Up Bulb**_, _**Level Stealer**_, and _**Lightsworn Rapier**_ to the grave. Mikasa's eyes widened. "It seems that luck is on my side! I equip the Magic Card _**Lightsworn Rapier **_to my _**Lightlord Summoner Luminas**_! When this card is sent from my Deck to the grave, I can equip this card to any "Lightlord" monster on the field!"

_**Lightlord Summoner Luminas**_

_**ATK – 1000 + 700 = 1700**_

Menma's eyes widened. At the End Phase she sends cards from her Deck to the grave? Okay, this is definitely a part of her strategy… But what is she aiming for?

"Also, due to _**Lightlord Warrior Garos**_ effect, I must send the top two cards of my Deck to the grave and for each "Lightlord" monster, I get to draw a card!"

Menma clenched his fists tightly. She's running low on cards already! You're only allowed to run a forty card deck during the finals…

"I send the first card on my deck to the grave! Draw!" Mikasa flashed Menma the card. "Would you look at that? It's a _**Lightlord Beast Wolf**_! You know what that means! Rise, _**Lightlord Beast Wolf**_!

_**Lightlord Beast Wolf (Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect/LV4)**_

_**ATK - 2100 DEF – 300 **_

"But I'm not done yet! It's time for the second card! Draw!" Mikasa snickered. "It would seem that fate is on my side! I Special Summon another _**Lightlord Beast Wolf**_!"

_**Lightlord Beast Wolf (Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect/LV4)**_

_**ATK - 2100 DEF – 300**_

"Because I sent two "Lightlord" monsters to the grave, I get to draw two cards," Mikasa said smugly. "Turn end."

**Mikasa – LP: 7200 (Lightlords/Lightsworn/Twilights)**

**Menma – LP: 5650 (Ritua/Gishki) **

"Five monsters out on her field at the end of her turn…" Aki whispered, "That's really impressive…"

Menma gritted his teeth. I'm at a really bad situation and now she has eighteen cards left in her deck after her first turn! Just what kind of strategy is this?! Plus, she automatically brought out five monsters! "Then it's back to me! Boku no tan! Draw!"

Menma glanced at his hand. What can I do? If I make one wrong move then this duel will be over! I'll have to be cautious… "I Normal Summon _**Ritua Noellia**_!"

_**Ritua Noellia (Water/Spellcaster/Effect/LV4)**_

_**ATK – 1700 DEF - 1000**_

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I'm allowed to reveal the top five cards of my Deck," he explained while showing Mikasa the top five cards of his deck, "By doing so, I can either send any revealed Ritual Magic Cards or "Ritua" Monsters to the grave. But, as you can see that won't be a problem!"

Mikasa's eyes widened. "They're all Ritua Monsters!"

"Correct! That means I send them all to my Cemetery!" Menma sent all five cards to his grave. "I'll now activate my face-down! _**Meditation Technique of the Ceremonial Water Mirror**_!"

"Well that's a mouthful," Mikasa giggled.

"Ah, shut up," Menma teased. "After I activate this card, I'm allowed to add two "Ritua" monsters in my Cemetery so long as I reveal a Ritual Magic Card." He revealed _**Ritua's Ceremonial Water Mirror**_. "I'll add _**Shadow Ritua**_ and _**Eviritua Zielgigas**_!"

Mikasa frowned. Eviritua? That's different…

"I'm not done yet! I activate a Magic Card from my hand! _**Salvage**_! This allows me to target up to two WATER Attribute monsters with 1500 or less attack and add them to my hand. I think I'll add _**Ritua Vanity**_ and _**Ritua Beast**_ to my hand!"

"I see what you did there…" Mikasa mused. "You used _**Ritua Noellia's **_effect in order to send as many Ritua monsters to the grave! From there, you activate your cards in order to fill up your hand and come up with different possibilities to defeat me…" You've come a long way… Menma-kun.

Menma rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh… you're always one step ahead… I activate another Magic Card from my hand! I activate _**Dual Summon**_!" Menma declared. "This card allows me to Normal Summon once more this turn! I Normal Summon _**Ritua Beast**_!"

_**Ritua Beast (Water/Beast/Effect/LV4)**_

_**ATK – 1500 DEF – 1300**_

"_**Ritua Beast's **_effect activates! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can choose one Level four or lower "Ritua" Monster and Special Summon it in Defense Position! Be reborn, _**Ritua Diviner**_!"

_**Ritua Diviner (Water/Sea Serpent/Effect/LV3)**_

_**ATK – 1200 DEF – 300**_

"It's pointless, Menma!" Mikasa taunted. "You'll never win. You never defeated me when we were younger and you'll never defeat me now!"

"We'll see about that! I'll activate a monster effect from my hand! By returning a face-up monster on my side of the field to my hand, I can Special Summon this monster! I return _**Ritua Beast **_to my hand! Now serve me, _**Ally Genex Birdman**_!"

_**Ally Genex Birdman (Dark/Machine/Tuner/Effect/LV3)**_

_**ATK - 1400 DEF - 400**_

Mikasa's eyes widened in horror. "A tuner?!" she exclaimed and gritted her teeth.

"That's right! I tune my Level Three _**Ritua Diviner **_and my Level Three _**Ally Genex Birdman**_! Freeze the heavens, earth, and the underworld with your almighty power! Let the enemy fear the frozen wasteland that is left in your wake! Synchro Summon! Roar your way to victory, _**Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier**_!"

_**Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier (Water/Beast/Synchro/Effect/LV6)**_

_**ATK - 2000 DEF – 1400**_

Mikasa shook her head and chuckled.

Menma frowned. "What is so funny?"

"You fell right into my trap! I activate an effect from my Cemetery!"

"Nandato?!"

"That's right! By removing from play _**Black Shining G**_ in my Cemetery," she explained, "I can destroy one Synchro Monster that has been Synchro Summoned this turn! Now say goodbye!" A veil of darkness engulfed Menma's monster and they both disappeared.

"No!" he exclaimed. "You'll pay for that!"

"Bring it on!"

"It shall be brought! I activate the Magic Car-"

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, __**Black Rose Dragon**__!"_

"Nani?" Mikasa exclaimed, "Who-"

_**Boom!**_

"_ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE!"_

…

There you have it! Chapter Three! I truly am sorry for the late review! And… (once again) I kind of rushed this chapter but I think it came out pretty good! Please leave a review and thank you to those who left a review for the last chapter! It always keeps me motivated! Have a great day! Ja!


End file.
